Electronic devices may be cooled by immersing the electronic devices in a liquid coolant. Generally, liquid coolant closer to an outlet of the tank has a faster outflow rate than liquid coolant away from the outlet, resulting in uneven flow of the liquid coolant and poor cooling of the electronic device.